


The Reasons of Uncle Frank

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Interview, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's see, Miss, I want to leave all things clear. I'll take your call just because it's  my turn to speak the truth..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reasons of Uncle Frank

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, let me explain. First of all, English is not my first language and is the same with my beta. Second one; in the original in Spanish, Frank speak with bad grammar...because he is not a very educated person. I try to keep that detail, in this version. Third; NO, I'm not in favor of physical punishment or child abuse, nor the people who do it. I wanted to write the reasons of someone who have NO IDEA of raise a child, less a genius child, and without love for him. In many aspects, this was my own personal case. As a mom, with all the love for my daughter, I recognize that make 'the correct things' is so difficult. If is hard when you have all the conditions, all the love and all the will, you can imagine the contrary case.  
> Thank you, for your patience. Wa'paitaren eh sochya bosh.  
> FA

Let's see, Miss, I want to leave all things clear. I'll take your call just because it's  my turn to speak the truth. Nobody listens to my words and and all the biographers believe that they are entitled to reinvent. They paint me as an ignorant and dirty peasant, unable to care for two children, an alcoholic and in the worst case, a crazy pedophile. The fuck? Not only I took care of the two little kids. I had to take care of my sister’s property and believe me, this acreage was a big shit for one man, plus taking care of two kids with only my robots and surveillance drones for harvest.

All I wanted for the kids was make them honest men. Sam fled when he could before. I do not judge him. Why nobody notices her mother half died when George did? The children were not her thing; they never were. When Wy gave me the Corvette it was indeed junk, an abandoned ruin in the garage since the death of George. Only me noticed, and it was me who repainted it and left it ready to sell as an antique. It was Jim who decided that no, I would not have his daddy's car ... when St George was dead and his mother had given me the keys.

It is that nobody notices the truth. When they met (Wynona and George), Wy was already a brilliant mechanical and her jump into the Fleet was expected, by everyone. There are people of bad faith who says that George was her meal ticket and that  cannot be more false.

Ask at the Starfleet Academy, ask who were the instructor of Mechanical Warp for Commander Scott (yep, chief engineer of the Enterprise, the same Jim’s ship): ask who was the only one who supported the Scottish drunkard when he began with his crazy ideas of  warp transportation and trans-warp.

Yep, it was Wynona Davis. Not Kirk yet.

My sister had their own value.

But we must recognize that, just as well as she understood machines, she was unable to take things well with her own children. It was not that she didn’t care for them, no. Or that she didn’t love them, nope. It was that she never treated them as children. She started drinking with Sam when he was only ten years  and she fought with Jim since the sprout was a little one, as if they were equal and no mother and child. The idea of having a family and settle, it never was for her. It was George's stuff; I do not know what the hell that boy expected from my sis, having known her in Fleet Shipyard (at the time when they were arming the Farragut) stuck in a jumpsuit and covered in grease to the ears. Nope, her goals wasn’t having a family and I do not blame or judge by the way how she treated the boys.

After Tarsus IV, (and that was Wy idea too, to see if the boys were distracted by their absence) things were never the same and nobody asks who dealt with Jim’s problems with food ... not at all. They think I was a mad miser who rationed him and inhumanly punished the kid for being hungry. I think I have never seen a boy eating raw oats, the one for the horses, in handfuls, with the real desperation that gives starvation to death ...just to vomit all afterwards. It was horrendous; I did not know what to do. Would you?

Or the nights filled with nightmares and screams where the boy would not wake up. And I could not comfort him. It was to put on one's nerves, I swear to you.

The lot of shrinks said 'ration him the food or he never will recover,' and that's what I did. But everyone listed me as someone cruel, unable to take care of him.

Sam never wanted to stay here, since the death of George and less, after Tarsus IV. He took his mother was gone, and built his escape carefully; He earned a little money here and a little there, from mowing grass to reprogramming pruning robots. And he was more like his dad, mentally. As Jim was more like him physically. Jim is a mother’s son, believe me.

They say  that I drink and accuse me of being an alcoholic. Oh for God’s sake! Are you telling me a couple of beers at the end of the day are drinking? Does not everyone do it?

They say that I was exceptionally violent and rash with Jim. And I would like to see how they managed with a kid with the mental level of genius, to seek how he always were seeking how to make you anger, from all points of view, always making you look like a stupid fool.

There simply was no punishment or discipline or anything that make an effect in the kid. Wynona had him two years up at the school and that only got him into more trouble with guys bigger than him.

Nobody speaks of the time when I had to answer for it in with the Majors of the school or later, when I had to pay bail to get him out of jail, right?

And all this without Wy knew or took over.

Of course, when Jim flew the Corvette into the abyss of sand, her mother was reported immediately to Earth and I was responsible for Jim’s broken arm, because the boy was under my care.

The most despicable reviews I've seen, is that I am a crazy pedophile, and abused him.

Hell, I'm a farmer, not a pervert monster; Do they think that I don’t have dignity and respect for myself, even a bit? How the hell I was going to hurt a poor child already? He was shitted by life from birth! I'm not crazy and I'm not a perverted sick and for people who say those things, I would make them to see how hard life is for a farmer; surely you think that one will have time for malicious intent, for godssake!

People say we have our brains corn’filling, but Riverside is and remains, along with other small towns, one of those places where the food is still real and not built with replicators. And that is hard, real work. I learned from my dad and my brothers ... but that does not mean I’m a dumb donkey, a hopeless drunk and a bad person who likes mistreating children. That’s a shitty affirmation.

They also say that I am an asshole homophobe. Do not make me laugh; just ask Wy for our brother, Howie and his husband. They are neighbors of Wynona’s farm and they were boyfriends since I have memory, and that never stopped me for help them reap their acres nor, to be the godfather of them daughter.

So come and tell me that I hated Jim for being gay and for having married the Vulcan commander… Do not make me laugh! I give a damn with whom the boy marries, Terran or Alien, and did not affect me nor was my place to  judge. Everyone knows what to does with their own life and Jim was so haunted by ghosts from childhood, beginning with the ghost of his father.

If he found peace somewhere, with any someone, who was I to say anything?

No, none of that is true, but reporters like to invent, supposedly to embellish the story.

The truth is pure and simple; I was a farmer and Jim was not meant for this. And I tried to get him to be a good farmer and it was like trying to make good quality cheese with milk from replicator; it just not going to happen.

The routine work of repair or reprogram robots; for him, it was a breeze since he was eight. He was not made to care for the farm and animals, to check field crops and the closest he came to being happy for a day, was when I ordered him to seed clouds, so we had enough rain. He climbed into one of the drones; so away from the earth and it let him get into his own awake dreams.

And a farmer must keep feet on the ground.

They say I raise him in a full of blows? Hell, I raised him as they raised me; with restrictions and strict discipline. As God gave me to understand, because I even had not planned to marry and some good day, my sister threw me them on my lap and ran away from a past that she never wanted to live.

I do not blame her because I told you. She loved Georgie and I think she felt betrayed by his death because she would have preferred that he not save all that people in the Kelvin; she had choose that he come back to her.

She did not want a hero, but her husband.

It was as if kids had also paid their share of rancor, for the loss of a father they were not to blame. Well, no one had the fault (the Romulans had) but Wynona looks for who will pay her and not to who owed.

And we all paid, innocent or sinners.

Wy caused a situation in which no one was at home or happy with it. Her kids did not know me or wanted me and I was just the younger brother, who all gave orders.

I can not justify if I did right or wrong. I did what I could.

But I'm not a monster.

And if Jim ever wants to go back to Riverside, the truth, I agree with him. He wasn't even born here.

Jim was born between stars and his harvesting field is into the stars. What the fuck did his mother want him stuck into a farm? Tsk ...

It is incomprehensible, for me. And look that she is smarter than me, huh?

I do not expect gratitude from the Kirks; Riverside’s Davis —Trip, Howie, the old James and my other sister, Sara Lee— never came close to Wynona or the children. And George was not even from Riverside; He came from SanFran with all those cadets who came to train at the shipyard of the Fleet.

But hey, that's another story. I can’t say but the truth; nor am I so important in the life of Jim or I left many marks on him, as some writers and journalists say. Some even say I was the second husband of Wy! Holy Christ! They not even bother to find out that I'm her younger brother!

Nope. I’m happy in my cornfields and Riverside, and Jim, in his ship between the stars and everyone in his own.

After all, one does not choose the parents who have already. And Jim Kirk could have been worse. For example, imagine that I was really the monster you all paint; I do not think that the boy had not been able to lift his head, but even handle the farm.

I only hope that you, Miss, tell the truth. I do not expect more.

Have a good evening.

**Author's Note:**

> All the data for Frank Davis is in the Memory Alpha.


End file.
